(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device. More particularly, it relates to a driving device that includes a transistor as a switch and that supplies power to a load.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A driving device is designed to operate in a high supply voltage environment. In this case, an internal pressure (i.e., withstanding voltage) that each element of the driving device can endure varies. A transistor which is a switch has a breakdown voltage as the internal pressure. The breakdown voltage is decreased as density of a current flowing between a drain and a source is increased. When the driving device includes the transistor and a high-level power voltage is supplied to the driving device, an integrated circuit (IC) should be designed in consideration of the current flowing through the drain and source of the transistor and the corresponding breakdown voltage. Therefore, it is very difficult to manufacture a driving device that operates in a high-level voltage range.
Further, a driving device that is designed to a common voltage range cannot be used if a supply voltage level is increased. In addition, an existing driving device cannot be used for designing a product for a voltage range that is higher than the common voltage range.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.